<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To her: The Patronus by MaiadaughterofAtlas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204731">To her: The Patronus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiadaughterofAtlas/pseuds/MaiadaughterofAtlas'>MaiadaughterofAtlas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Her [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demigods, Friendship, Gen, Witches, hermione granger - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiadaughterofAtlas/pseuds/MaiadaughterofAtlas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry piece about a good friend of mine and her connection to the Wizarding World.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Her [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To her: The Patronus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown2207/gifts">Unknown2207</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To her</p><p>The one who waves her wand with a flair</p><p>To her</p><p>The one who is almost smarter than Hermione</p><p>To her</p><p>The one who is so caring of the world that the sun has never been brought closer</p><p>To her</p><p>The one who keeps me safe from the other me</p><p>To her </p><p>The one who reads a book a day </p><p>To her</p><p>The one who reads fanfics and grins brighter than anyone else, magical or mortal</p><p>To her</p><p>The one who whipped out her wand and cast Lumos into the darkness without saying a word</p><p>To her</p><p>The one who created a patronus long before her classmates, ever the brightest in the room</p><p>To her</p><p>The one who dreams of swings, and lost childhoods and forever remembers the ups and downs</p><p>To her</p><p>The one who teaches faster than a lightning bolt and writes with a flair of her wand onto the chalkboard</p><p>To her</p><p>The one who is a daughter of Athena and yet a Hufflepuff all the same</p><p>To her</p><p>The one who shines brighter than any spell </p><p>To her</p><p>The one who lights up the world like a firecracker going off one too many times</p><p>To her</p><p>The one who was known as the brightest witch of her age regardless of never stepping foot into Hogwarts</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>